No horror movies before bed
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Jack shows up after having a fight with Danny. He watches a scary movie before bedtime and the inevitable happens. Now the Winchesters face a new type of problem, how does one calm down a half baby archangel having a nightmare? Call his daddy of course!


**I simply can't get enough of Daddy!Gabriel! I know I usually have both twins in my Daddy!Gabriel nephilim fics, but this one is only going to have Jack cause I feel as if he is being overshadowed by Danny. **

* * *

They were used to the nephilim trouble magnets popping in as they pleased. It happened so often that it no longer scared Dean when someone randomly popped out of the air in the middle of the motel room they were currently at during the time. They had practically become a babysitting service for the nephilim kids. Apparently they were on the 'ok' list when it came to their somewhat over, but highly explainable, protective parents.

When they had walked in to their room and saw Jack sprawled out on one of the beds watching some horror movie on the cheap television, the two Winchesters merely rolled their eyes and went about their business as if the preteen wasn't there. Jack seemed like he was ok pretending that the two Winchesters weren't there too. He completely ignored them as they completely ignored him.

While the tween wasn't usually this silent, he usually had his brother to talk to. Him and Danny were inseparable, best friends, two amigos, two peas in a pod, birds of a feather, however you wanted to phrase it. When one was around the other wasn't far behind. But with how silent Jack was being it was pretty clear that Danny wasn't here and probably wouldn't be showing up anytime soon.

"Where's your other half?"

Jack huffed and waved a dismissive hand at Dean's question almost as if he was waving it away like a bug or foul smell.

"Kid I asked you a question"

Now normally one wouldn't talk like that to a child of one of the most powerful beings in the universe. But here they were, besides Dean had it on good authority that Gabriel had made it _very _clear as to what he would do to either of his two children should they try to harm any human. That was an episode they did not want to repeat, either side, Danny wasn't easy to anger as none of Gabriel's children were but even the kid has his limits. So no, Dean didn't have any fears about talking to Jack like that.

"Me and Danny got into an argument of sorts. Jerk went his way I went mine"

It wasn't often that they fought at any degree, it happened so rarely that it was... Well... Rare. Like he had said it was one with the other. But even Jack and Danny had their disagreements. When they did Danny usually went to some tropical vacationing island and Jack came to them. Like he'd said, rare occurrence but it still happened.

"You wanna talk about it?"

One could swear, next to the kids actual parents, Sam was a smother hen at his best of times. But Jack shook his head and focused back on his movie leaving Sam with a somewhat heart broken look on his face. Dean though didn't care in the least, kid didn't want to talk about that was just fine with him, he wasn't a touchy feelsy type of guy anyway and he was pretty sure Jack wasn't either.

"Just don't stay up too late"

Jack was too absorbed back in his movie to reply but Dean swore left and right he saw the kid nod his head.

* * *

In retrospect, letting a kid who has the ability to smite on sight watch a rated R horror movie before falling asleep was a very bad decision. He may be half cosmic or whatever but Jack was still only 14, so yes cosmic's aside he still could have nightmares. Rather unfortunately for the Winchesters who had let the whole thing happen sense the very beginning, the kid had a nightmare.

Now you might be asking what is so wrong about a 14 year old teen having a nightmare. Well when said teen has the power to smite on sight and other freaky cosmic abilities, like dimension and time travel, whose use of said abilities sometimes depended on his emotional spectrum it was very bad for a kid with that much power to have a nightmare.

Jack had started screaming.

The screaming in itself was window shattering. It made the humans in the room jump and cover their ears falling to the floor as soon as they got to their feet. They may have been used to dealing with these types of kids but there was still some things that humans can't do, sadly they are still humans. Jack thrashed around, screaming at something that wasn't really there to 'STOP! GET OFF!'. The windows were gone, wind was picking up in the room reminding them on how dangerous this situation was actually becoming.

"JACKIE CALM DOWN IT WAS JUST A MOVIE!"

"JACK, BUDDY, NONE OF IT IS REAL!"

They shouted at the top of their lungs trying to get the kids attention, but before they could try and shake him awake an invisible force slammed into them knocking them backwards into the wall completely heaving the breath from their lungs. Jack was starting to use his power, which was never good at the best of times, but right now he was scared and alone. Danny usually knew how to calm him down, was there to tell him to shut the heck up and go back to sleep. But Danny wasn't here right now and probably wouldn't come either, depending on what the fight was about.

"We need to calm him down, he's going to destroy the hotel"

"Yah sure Sammy, and how are we supposed to do that"

"I'm serious Dean"

"So am I Sam! How are we supposed to calm down a baby half archangel!"

"We could call Gabriel..."

He wanted to argue that he really did, but Sam made a very valid point. If there was one thing in the universe that they loved more than anything it was their children.

"Ok ok... Umm.. Gabriel get your feathery ass down here we need you pronto"

"Really Dean?"

Dean shrugged, it would get the job done. Sure enough there was flutter of wings and the very being he had 'prayed' to moments prior was standing in front of them looking not so amused.

"Can I just say, that was rude even for you Deana. What's the problem that two big boys such as yourselves can't handle?"

"Your Kid"

"DEAN!"

He shrugged off the younger hunter as Gabriel's brow furrowed for a moment in what he guessed was confusion before he slowly turned around to face the sight behind him. The archangel briefly whispered a concerned 'Jackie' before he was gone again. The forming storm stopped instantaneously. Everyone was just lucky that Gabriel had better control over the dimensions than Jack did. His poor little boy was a sweaty thrashing mess. What had those two dunderheads down to his son!

He slowly enclosed Jack's hands within his own and the scene around them slowly but surely shifted back to normal. Jack's eyes opened with a slow flutter, tears of absolute terror still rolling down from them. Gabriel smiled warmly down at him wiping away the stray tear with his thumb after releasing the kids hands.

"Jackie what happened?"

"I had a bad dream daddy"

Jack was not above calling his dad daddy when he was scared, or hurt, or... He just wasn't above it ok. Gabriel smiled fondly down at him before standing from his seated position at the preteens bedside and giving him a gently shove.

"Scootch over baby"

Jack sniffled a little doing as he was told. He waited patiently for his father to lay in next to him and once he had he raised his arm and let Jack curl up into him. Gabriel stroked his fingers through his sons blonde brunette locks calmly, as Sam and Dean took that as their opportunity to try and go back to bed. They didn't need to stay up anymore, as long as Gabriel was here, nothing would get to Jack again.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Now normally that would be the last question you would ever hear from Gabriel, not even that. But he cared for his kids more than anything, they were his own gifts from Father. He loved them to pieces. So yes, if one of them had nightmare he'd be there to talk to them and calm them down. Jack shook his head and buried his face into his dads warm chest. Gabriel kissed his hair lightly.

"Jackie, I think it might help if you talk about it. Daddy can't help if he doesn't know what is troubling you baby"

Jack took in a deep breath and completely spilled the beans. Heck he took the can and poured it all around the entire room. Gabriel grimaced at what Jack was telling him, that even unnerved him. His poor baby.

"Jackie, baby, nothing is going to happen to me, your uncles and cousins, nor your brother. We would smite anyone before they laid a harming hand on _any _of you kids"

Jack tilted his head upwards until his green eyes met the green eyes of his dad.

"Promise?"

Gabriel smiled down at him fondly and kissed his forehead, "Promise"

Jack gave a ghost a smiled and yawned. Gabriel broken out smiling again and pulled his on back down onto his chest draping the blanket back on top of them.

"Go to sleep baby, daddy's here now"

Jack nodded and snuggled into closer to his father. Gabriel smiled down at him again and made a metal note to talk to Danny and Jackie sometime in the near future about whatever this argument was about. He snapped his fingers and watched as everything fixed itself before looking back down at the sleepy face of his little boy. But that could wait, cause for tonight he was staying with Jackie.

He kept his promises.

* * *

**Ahh fluff! How I love you!**


End file.
